


Lt. Amodar: A Commander's Last Gift

by shadowpyxy_pyxydust



Series: A Soldier's Conscience [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Final Fantasy XIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpyxy_pyxydust/pseuds/shadowpyxy_pyxydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lt. Amodar: A Commander's Last Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).

### Day 12, 0700 hours

Lieutenant Amodar sat at his desk, the personnel file of one Sergeant Lightning Farron in hand and officer training recommendation forms spread across his work space. He wearily rubbed his eyes; he'd come into the office early at the request of a PSICOM officer, Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch. Not that Amodar had much choice after the Sanctum granted PSICOM jurisdiction over Bodhum last night with Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat in command of the entire operation, but he decided he'd take what blessings he could get this morning. "At least Rosch respects the strengths and purpose of the Guardian Corps. Still, nothing good will come of it," he muttered.

A brisk knock resounded through the office. Amodar answered with a perfunctory "Come in," and Lt. Col. Rosch entered.

"Good morning, Lt. Amodar. It's a pleasure to meet you; although, I'm sure we both wish it were under different circumstances." Rosch approached the desk as Amodar shuffled the papers together, stuffed them into the folder, and placed the folder aside face-down. As the lower-ranked man stood, the men shook hands across the desk. The colonel's eyes flickered over to the folder. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Amodar smiled slightly at that. "No, sir. I'm just completing some officer recommendation paperwork. It's nothing that can't wait." He gestured to a chair, and they both sat. "On the more pressing matter of today's business, Colonel, what can the GC do to aid PSICOM until this situation is resolved?" Amodar's subordinates would be surprised at his atypically formal speech and his seeming willingness to abdicate responsibility for his soldiers to another's command. Amodar already determined that appearances were everything this morning with the appearance of cooperation being paramount. The last thing Bodhum needed was for the GC troops to get antsy about their families, the tourists' families to storm the town, or NORA to decide PSICOM was up to no good. Amodar suppressed a shudder at the vision of the resulting chaos any of those circumstances could trigger.

"Yes. We'll need your troops split into two teams. The smaller team will guard the Vestige beginning this morning until PSICOM airships arrive this afternoon. Our current forces are not enough to adequately keep curious civilians away, especially with the influx of citizens for last night's fireworks display." Rosch smiled coolly at Amodar. "The other, larger, team will man the barricades my forces are currently setting up along the roads, airship pad, and train station until PSICOM reinforcements arrive."

Amodar leaned back into his chair to consider the colonel's request. _Farron's on leave as are a few others._ "Should I have my people currently on leave return, Colonel?"

"That won't be necessary, Lieutenant." Rosch's gaze turned to the townscape outside Amodar's window. "Our concern is not military personnel; our training provides us a certain degree of mental fortitude when it comes to uncertainty such as the Vestige or the temporary barricades. PSICOM's concern is the protection of Cocoon's citizenry, even from itself."

Lt. Amodar nodded cautiously. "I'll have squads 2 and 7 meet your men around the Vestige at 0900 this morning, and I'll have unit 12 on standby from 0900 until your airships arrive. I'll have the other units aid with the barricades. Is this acceptable?"

Rosch's smile warmed. "It is indeed, Lieutenant." He stood. This was a signal for Amodar to stand as well. They shook hands once again. "It is, as always, a pleasure working with the GC." Amodar nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment, and Lt. Col. Rosch left the office.

_Stay out of it, Farron._ Lt. Amodar sank back into his chair, a sense of foreboding steeling over him. "Nothing good will come of it." He flipped Sgt. Farron's file face-up and continued to fill out the well-earned recommendation forms.

 

### Day 12, 1300 hours

For the second time today, Lt. Amodar's door was abused. Upon his call to enter, a frantic corporal rushed to his desk and saluted. "Sir! I think you need to contact Sgt. Farron." Amodar looked up curiously. Seeing the lieutenant's confused expression, the corporal continued in a calmer manner, "It's regarding her sister, sir."

_Corporal Shelan - serving as Sgt. Farron's second, currently assigned to the Vestige detail._ Amodar made the connection between the enlisted man in front of him and his protégée in an instant. His thoughts stumbled a bit as he pieced the rest of the message together. _What is going on with the younger Farron?_ "Why would you say that, Corporal?"

"This, sir." Corp. Shelan placed a video display card on his superior's desk and touched the playback icon.

 

> begin video
> 
> _An image of Serah Farron and Snow Villiers being shot at while riding a velocycle appeared. The vehicle flew over the beach and out over the ocean before it veered back toward the camera. The video followed the velocycle up the front of the Vestige. Serah jumped out and was pulled into the landmark before it closed up tight. The velocycle, Snow its only occupant, was hit and careened out of control._
> 
> end video

  
Amodar steepled his fingers and leaned back into his chair. _No way she'll stay out of it now._ He gazed at the obviously worried man in front of him. "Leave this with me. I'll make sure the information is appropriately disseminated. Also, I'll contact Sgt. Farron. Is that understood?" Corporal Shelan reluctantly nodded.

_It always amazes me how she inspires loyalty in her troops and fails to see it._ "Good. This is GC business since PSICOM has already issued its instructions on what to do with GC personnel on leave. Is that understood?" Corporal Shelan nodded in acknowledgement again, this time a little more eagerly.

"Good. Return to your post." With a sharp salute, the lower-enlisted turned smartly on his heel and left the office. The lieutenant sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes again.

He pulled the video display card and Sergeant Lightning Farron's personnel file over so they both sat in front of him. "I told you messing in PSICOM business would bring nothing good. Now, PSICOM's business will bring you nothing but grief."

As he shook his head sadly, Lieutenant Amodar took apart his favorite soldier's personnel file. He shredded every indication of her combat strengths and weaknesses, her familial and background information, and every detailed commendation that he thought wouldn't draw too many questions. He then moved on to her electronic file and did the same, and he erased the video display card. _It won't help if they've already pulled her information, but it may buy her some time if they haven't._ Amodar was certain she would go up against PSICOM and the Sanctum if what he suspected about her sister after watching the video was accurate.

His last gift to the girl with cold eyes and a fractured heart would be a dearth of pertinent intelligence for PSICOM to use against her. He smiled coldly. "They'll never know what hit them."


End file.
